The Clinical Research Core is responsible for processing human samples from numerous clinical studies currently in progress. Once the samples are acquired we process it according to the instructions on the protocol, aliquot, label and store the samples for the various principal investigators as per their instructions. We are currently processing an average of 900 samples/week. All samples processed in the lab are set up with a tracking number and entered into a database which is maintained by the Core lab. Studies that have started since January 2008 are labeled using a 2D-barcode system. In addition to the biorepository needs of the PIs, the Clinical Research Core also provides assay services for analyses which are currently not available at DLM. We have tested and validated numerous methods to measure total and active Glucagon-like Peptide-1, Acyl Ghrelin, Desacyl Ghrelin, Leptin, Adiponectin, Oxyntomodulin and several other markers in human plasma.